villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Man with the Cap
'The Man with the Cap '(Homme au Bonnet as he was credited originally) is the main antagonist of the acclaimed 2008 Belgian crime drama film JCVD. He was portrayed by french actor Zinedine Soualem. Appearance When Jean-Claude Van Damme travels to his hometown in Belgium, he recieves a call from his child custody lawyer who tells him that he needs his pay by midday, Jean-Claude in a hurry, goes to a post office, he is welcomed by a security officer who doesn't allows him to enter telling him there's a problem with the computers, Jean-Claude convices him to let him pass, but once inside he finds out that the post office is being robbed by The Man, The Thirty and the security officer (who's real name is Arthur and is a big fan of Jean-Claude's movies) Jean-Claude is taken hostage along with the other workers and costumers, but one of them tries to steal Arthur's gun, Arthur notices this and fights with the man for the gun for awhile but in the struggle the man is knocked out and the gun is shot and the people outside the post office notices it, The Thirty orders Van Damme to help him move a shelf to cover the window but a policeman sees Van Damme, The Man with the Cap seeing himself in trouble lifts the metal door a little bit and blindly shoots the outside. As the Police starts gathering around the post office believing Jean-Claude is the one robbing it, they call the post office to make a deal with Van Damme, the Man with the Cap orders Van Damme to answer the phone, Van Damme says there's a man unconscious, the chief offers to bring a doctor in there but the Man in the Hat gets mad at Van Damme for talking. When the chief of police and the doctor enter the post office, Arthur, The Thirty and The Man with the Hat pose as hostages, but the last one gets impatient and threatens to shoot the police officer without him noticing it, Van Damme stops him by attacking both the doctor and the chief (who are naked and unarmed), they then escape the post office. While Jean-Claude and the burglars try to find out what to do, The Thirty comes up with the idea of escaping taking a kid between the hostages, but The Man with the Cap tells him he does'nt care about the life of the kid, Jean-Claude recives another call from the chief, he comes up with the idea of extort the chief with the money he needs for his lawyer, so like that the charade would be more believable. The police begs Van Damme to release the kid but The Man with the Hat refuses, Jean-Claude convinces him of releasing at least one of the others hostages, he agrees only if that hostage is the kid's mother, with pain in his heart, Van Damme tells this to the police but then the police puts Jean-Claude's mom on the phone who crying begs his son to stop and asks him why is he doing this, Jean-Claude can't stand it so he angrily hangs up the phone. While The Thirty and Arthur are taking the mother out (who crying and screaming tries to take her son with her), Jean-Claude argues with The Man with the Cap telling him he talked to his mother on the phone, but The Man tells him he doesn't care and tells him how he never had a mother, Jean-Claude in silent anger goes with the hostages after the mother was delivered to the police, then while Arthur is watching over the hostages, occurs the famous movie monologue and after this reflexion, Jean-Claude convinces Arthur of helping him release the hostages, Arthur distracts his partners but as soon as they notice what's happening, just a little number of hostages manage to escape while The Thirty and The Man hold back the others, The Man tries to shoot Van Damme but is stopped by Arthur, still Van Damme get's shot in the arm but tries to take The Man's gun, The Thirty takes Van Damme with the hostages, but he manages to take Arthur's gun, he threatens The Thirty but refuses to shoot, meanwhile Arthur has taken The Man's gun, they start a violent discussion where The Man humiliates Arthur, but the drop that spilled the cup was when The Man insults Arthur's mom, Arthur then proceeds to shot The Man offscreen, The Thirty hears the gunshot and goes to see what happened just to find The Man with a bullet on his forehead but still living and humiliating Arthur, as his words get slower and incoherent he finally drops dead, while Arthur tells The Thirty that mothers are sacred. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Nameless Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Homicidal